


Trust No One

by Novachipmunk



Category: Werewolf Online (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, Multi, Mystery, One Shot Collection, Will Add More Later, how do you even tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novachipmunk/pseuds/Novachipmunk
Summary: There are wolves howling. Come to think about it, there always wolves howling when the moon is brightest in the sky. Which seems to be happening an awful lot more often than you'd guess, in that little village we're living in. The people should know that the moon doesn't come full circle every other week, but they don't. Nobody in Aldourie asks any questions about the moon or any other occult thing. Because the Circle tells them what they should want to know. And what the Circle says, nobody puts in question.  Because nobody is wiser than the Seers. We protect the Village. We protect our knowledge. We are born to serve our Gods.But well, sometimes I can't help but think that they play their cards a little differently around here.





	Trust No One

There are wolves howling.  
Come to think about it, there always wolves howling when the moon is brightest in the sky. Which seems to be happening an awful lot more often than you'd guess, in that little village we're living in.  
People know, or should know, that there is a full moon every thirty days, give or take. It's physics, or what we call so; because Siobhan says, we're far behind on what we could know. Or want to know. Because people should know that the moon doesn't come full circle every other week, but they don't. Nobody in Aldourie asks any questions about the moon or any other occult thing. Because the Circle tells them what they should want to know. And what the Circle says, nobody puts in question.  
Because nobody is wiser than the Seers.  
We protect the Village. We protect our knowledge. We are born to serve our Gods, just as anybody on this Earth is.  
But well, sometimes I can't help but think that they play their cards a little differently around here than anywhere else.

Brody brings me the tea I ordered. Marrocan peppermint, something we wouldn't have in the village, if not for the salesman and avid traveler, Amhuinn Black.  
He stays at my place of the bar, drying glasses with a dirty towel.  
"You look done for, Isla", he says. I glance up at him, he frowns at me just over the edge of the teacup. His face is shrouded in steam.  
"I am done for", I mutter. "Siobhan makes us use so much magic, it's completely drained me. And we're not any closer to anything."  
"You know I don't understand the ways you work, but take a break. There won't be any more deaths till the next full moon, I reckon." He smiles at me warmly, but I only sigh.  
"I can't take a break, the others would kill me."  
Brody wouldn't understand. The Seer can't simply take a break, we have a duty to fulfill. The town depends on us to protect the people. Siobhan, the oldest of us, would never excuse any of us falling behind. Full commitment or none. The beasts have killed more than once and they will again, if we don't do anything. As aura seer, I can't help much, but that wouldn't stop her from putting me out on the street if I showed signs of disinterest in our studies.  
I take a sip of my tea and almost burn my tongue. Almost. Brody chuckles.  
"You need a full night's sleep, or five", he says.  
I glare at him and bury my head in the crooks of my elbows. Maybe I can sleep an hour or two here, before I have to return to my Sister's. Well, not sisters by birth, but certainly by blood. There must be something in our blood, that sparks the magic. That's the only thing even the Seer don't know for certain. Where our magic comes from. We're born with it, and blessed by the Moon Goddess, sure, but it has to be in our blood. Or our soul. I wish I could think about something else, and if it only was for one day. Not to be so important. Though it's an honor, sometimes I wish I had been born a normal girl.  
I hear the door slam open and the rustling of boots as someone enters the pub. I feel their presence a few feet away from me as they come to a halt at the bar. Their aura reeks of self-confidence.  
"G'eve'nin', says my brother. I feel his aura go from his usual bright orange go to a duller violet. Suspicious. New people aren't very welcomed in Aldourie. Never were.  
"Hey, 'keeper", the other person says. "Fancy seein' you again. Gimme the strongest shot you have."  
"Head or chest?", Brody asks coolly. The stranger laughs, which finally makes me look up again. He sees me move and looks over in my direction.  
His back straightens and a tiny smile plays around his lips. "One of the Seers, unmistakable. It's an honor to meet you, mylady", he says softly. "My name is Jack Gunn." I raise an eyebrow.  
"Pleasure's mine", I reply, only slightly confused.  
Brody groans. "Jack, for the love of mother Mary, if you lay a finger on my sister-"  
Jack's eyes widen. "No shit? The little Isla?"  
I get more confused every second. "Do I know you?"  
Brody doesn't even give Jack the chance to talk. "It's been a few years since he's shown his face in the open. And here we were, thinking we'd lost you to the beasts." He puts the glass for Jack down with enough force for the liquor inside to slightly splash over the edge.  
"Tragic, I know", Jack sneers. "I missed you dearly. But seriously, Miss Isla, you've grown up to be quite beautiful."  
I frown at him. "Who are you?"  
"You were pretty engulfed in your interesting studies back then, I don't think we've met yet."  
"Of course you haven't", Brody interjects. "Isla wasn't a regular at the pub like you."  
Jack huffs and glances at me with his head bowed, a crooked grin on his lips. "I truly hope you won't let your ruffian of a brother fool you, I'm actually a quite pleasant person."  
I empty the teacup with a dignified sip. "I have no doubts about that", I reply coldly.  
"Pay for the drink and get lost", Brody says and his fiery red aura tells me he isn't joking anymore.  
Jack laughs. "And where do I go, Brody? No one makes it out of this town alive. And besides, the town'll need me, sooner or later. " He downs his drink in one gulp and puts a ten dollar bill on the counter. "I do hope to see you again, Miss Isla." He straightens his jacket and turns to leave. I follow him with my eyes and roll them.  
"Who was that?", I ask. "And where did he know me from?"  
Brody sighs as he goes back to cleaning the glasses. "I'll only tell you to stay away from that man, Isla. He's bad news for the village."  
I hum in response. Well, he didn't exactly strike me as my type, anyway. Besides the obvious thing, Seer aren't allowed to pursue a relationship. It's draining for heart and head and so it works negatively on our magic. There's rumors of Seer who fell in love and lost not only their magic, but their eyesight as well. I don't know if they're true, but honestly, I don't want to find out. I don't need this, or any, guy in my life, except for my brother, of course.  
I pay for my tea with a kiss on Brody's cheek and make my way back to my Sisters. There's still tons of work ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this... garbage xD  
My friend Elodie and me have been playing this game for three weeks straight now and of course, sooner or later, I had a midnight brain fart that went along the lines of "why don't we give the roles in WWO names and backstories and start writing?"  
This is what we came up with. And we are currently probably having way too much fun with this.  
We'll post different snippets of the lives of our villagers and werewolfs in this collection, so beware. There will be fluff and angst and every fun thing in between.  
So thanks for reading and hopefully until next time!  
-Nova


End file.
